


Can't See the Forest for the Christmas Tree

by Ononymous



Series: Christmas 2017 Stories and Requests [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Lower Decks, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous
Summary: Fuku hangs out at the mall with her friend and decides to pick up her Uncle's Christmas Present. That's all they get up to. Seriously.





	Can't See the Forest for the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Original Request: Fuku and her friend doing Christmas things.

At first, Fuku hadn't been overly excited to go to the surface. Not that the sun wasn't cool or anything, but she hadn't worked out how contact with the humans would help her develop her own identity as cultivated by whatever Mettaton said in the magazines. That being said, the surface had grown on her. Even after the novelty of changing weather had worn off, the sheer scope of possibility consumed her, as the astounding level of creativity humans had when it came to new and inventive pastimes filled her with determination to find her place in this new enormous world.

It didn't take long, it was loitering at the mall.

"I miss the laser puzzles, though."

"Yeah, but at least the food court isn't so glittery."

"Yeah..."

Fuku's cup boiled a little as she took a sip of her soda. At the same time she handed some fries over to Gloria, her emerald flames keeping them warm as the purple hand received them gratefully.

"So when's the movie on?"

"Half two, I think. Hey, did you ever get that thing for your Uncle?"

"Not yet, I've got time. I just wanna enjoy that school was cancelled this week."

"Fu, that was for the Christmas holidays. Christmas is three days away."

"It was? Dang, I better get moving."

"How did you miss it? We got letters about it and everything."

"I dunno, Grilbs doesn't bother to open stuff from school. He trusts me to teach myself, I guess."

"That's pretty cool. But if you're gonna miss Christmas over it..."

"Whatever. Let's do it now, before the movie."

"Sure."

With all the enthusiasm their habitual apathy would allow, the girls gathered their supplies and headed towards the shop. On the way they passed two skeletons that sounded like they were arguing over a video game, the squat one was complaining about resetting. As they got up to level three, they discovered a potential companion.

"Hey, Tsun."

"...girls."

"Wow, that's a warm greeting."

"I-it's more than you should get from someone who's practically a stranger. N-not that I..."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, Fuku's getting Grillby a present, you wanna come with and see it?"

"...well, _maybe_ that would be nice..."

And the trio continued their journey. Gloria noticed that a sinister looking human in a black suit and sunglasses was whispering something menacing to the human who led them out of the underground who looked totally stressed out about something, but it wasn't like they couldn't handle it, so she ignored it.

"Here we are." They walked into Bernard's BBQ Supplies. "Hey, Bernard!"

"Fuku!" The jolly looking human approached. "I thought you weren't going to pick it up!"

"You're getting your Uncle a grill? Doesn't he cook stuff with magic anyway?"

"Yes, the young lady explained it to me," said Bernard, "but she had a clever idea. Look!"

To a grill, he attached a strange device. As if on cue, Fuku stepped forward and grabbed it with her firey hand. Soon the grill was bathed in flames.

"Helps split the fire you monsters can do more efficiently, so he can cook more stuff at once!"

"Oh. Well I guess that's _kinda_ cool," said Tsunderplane haughtily. "Not that I care about stuff like that."

Suddenly there was a clunking noise, and the grill was extinguished.

"Oh dear, let me take a look." Bernard picked up his invention and turned it around in his hands. "Hmm, looks like the safety valve's packed up. Should be an easy fix, but I'm out of that part. Hey, could you girls go to that new hardware store near the movies and get this?" He handed the defective part to Gloria. "Don't worry, I won't charge more."

"Thanks."

The store was at the far side of the mall, so the trio distracted themselves by talking about the homework they still had to do. Despite missing the fact that this was a scheduled break from school, Fuku had done all her homework as soon as school ended. He may not have paid attention to school policy, but Grillby did pay attention to homework. After the movie they would probably go to her house to "review" it and definitely not copy what she'd written. This plan was forged while they walked past an irate looking Undyne, arguing with another human with a long grey beard and a dark cloak, Alphys desperately trying to diffuse the situation.

"Hey there, you got any safety valves like this?"

"Oh my gosh, Gloria! You look, like, super purple today!"

"Thanks, Bratty. Didn't know you were working here."

"Just started last week! And I'm not alone."

"Oh my gosh, Tsun! Your wings are, like, super sleek today!"

"...thanks, I guess..."

"So, you got any of these?"

"Lemme check." Catty took the piece and retreated into the back room, the others catching up on all the gossip.

"...and I saw them, like, tell the King and Queen to stay back, they were clutching their head like it would explode. But then, like, they looked a lot better, and they were smiling. With rosy cheeks too! But, like, it was kinda creepy, honestly. But never mind that! Did you hear who Burgerpants is going out with?"

Before a world-weary love life was subjected to further teenage ridicule, Catty returned. "Like, tell Bernard either of these should do the job. And he can, like, add it to his tab."

"Will do. Thanks, girls!"

"Oh my gosh, any time, girls!"

The sky visible through the glass ceiling of the mall had darkened considerably. While this was to be expected for the most part given the time of day, it was kind of early for it. Maybe a storm was brewing. Or at least that's what the suited human was now saying to the skeletons with renewed worry. In the meantime, the three friends were reaffirming what they all found gross.

"And he nearly always has something on his hands he won't wipe off!"

"I know, ugh."

"And he's got a big stupid head and big stupid lips and seriously who calls themselves Jerry...?"

Fuku and Gloria looked knowing at each other. If Tsunderplane was spewing that much vitriol... well, maybe they could prepare a proper intervention after Christmas.

"Ladies! You got the valve?"

"Not the exact same one, but Catty said this should work."

"Oh, she's right! It'll be even better! One moment..."

He got to work with his wrench. Soon his device was attached to another grill and Fuku was invited to stress test the setup. It passed with flying colours, the four of them bathed in the green light spewing from the grill.

"Well I'm definitely trying the first steak he cooks with this! Hope he likes it, Fuku!"

"He'll not say he likes it, but I can tell when he does. It's a neice thing. Thanks again, Bernard!"

One impromptu wrapping session later, Tsunderplane announced she had to go home and write a letter explaining to Jerry why he was dumb and stupid. If it had gotten to the letter writing stage, they were going to reinforcements up some reinforcements for this intervention. They might even need to call in Vulkin. But no time for that, the movie would be on soon. A curious scene was outside the cinema. The human child stood with a second human child staring down the bearded human, having just delivered an eloquent speech of some sort, which he must have approved of for was smiling in a way that announced an understanding had been reached and war had been averted. Meanwhile the King and Queen were sobbing with joy as they hugged another kid. They weren't the only ones, for meanwhile the suited human was weeping with joy at the scene as well, holding the squat skeleton's hand, as a tall pale figure clad in black looked approvingly at how the grand adventure had been wrapped up.

"Buncha drama queens," muttered Gloria. "Your turn to get the popcorn."

"I can cook it myself, remember? It's cheaper that way."

**Author's Note:**

> Pastebin Version: https://pastebin.com/zyxcACKF
> 
> Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
